Tyson Coleman
History I was the youngest of 12 boys, and the only one still alive. I was born and raised in North Omaha, Nebraska to Katie and Jason Coleman. I shared a room with 6 other brothers and often got hurt during their rough-housing, being the youngest. The room had no furniture except for 2 dressers and a floor full of matresses. My parents often worked two jobs and weren't home except for supper. Because of this, we got very self sufficent and became very close. My family was the only white family in a otherwise black community. Because of this, me and my brothers were often attacked by the other kids on the block. This is why we would often get into fights with the other kids and come home bloody. My two oldest brothers, Tim (10 years older) and Ricky (9 years older), were the ones that would always carry knives on them after Ricky lost sight in his left eye during a fight when he was 12 and Tim lost his right arm from the elbow down after a hit and run car accident at 15. The triplets- Jake, Chris, and Drake (7 years older) got into the most fight because of their rebellious nature (only competed with by Johnny) and their never back down attitude. And Drake would always steal cigs from the store and smoke them like crazy. The twins- Daniel (Danny) and Charles (Charlie) (6 years older) were genuises when it came to cars and motors. They got into a lot of trouble for taking cars for joyrides and stealing the other kid's bikes. Johnny (5 years older) was a biker at heart, even hanging out at biker bars and being a bike mechanic. Shawn (4 years older) was the only one that could have had a better life, being a star quarterback for Skutt Catholic (Having been recruitted and gotten a scholarship) and led them to the state championship his junior and senior year. Ian (3 years older) was the music junkie, constantly listening to music and was even out for choir. He was easily the most normal out of us. Leo (1 year older) was the protective of us, but mostly me. He knew how to clean up wounds really well, and how to hide them even better. And finally there is me. I'm the youngest, 14, and had to watch my entire family die before my eyes. I only lived because of my god-be-damned "gift". My house was shot up by gangesters while we were having supper. My parents, Johnny, Leo, Ricky, Jake, Chris, Danny, Charlie, Ian, and Shawn died within a minute.Tim, shot in the legs and stomach, and Drake, shot in the back, stayed alive for about 5 minutes. Tim told me to kill the bastards that did this, and to live for my brothers. Drake told me that when he sees me in Hell, I better be the richest, scariest, and most harcore motherf***** ever. And so I promised. I promised both of them, actually all of them, that I'd kill those bastards and live a life worth all of them. I moved to Happy Harbor and am now in fostercare here. My name is Tyson Coleman AKA Ram and I rob banks, kill a-holes, and play highschool football for the Happy Harbor Grayhounds. Technically I'm part of the Injustice League, however I mostly freelance and give them a cut for supplies. Personality I'm a violent, vindictive, angry deliquent. That being said, if you're my friend, I can be really chiil and pretty damn loyal. My mouth doesn't have any filters, so I speak what I think and it's always what I mean. I call people names, am a d***, and always compete with people because that is how I communicate. If you can't handle it, well go suck a fat one. Everything is a competition, and I play to win b****! Appearance I have long, shaggy, lucious red hair and vibrant green eyes. During a fight some douche tried to cut my eyes, so I have two scars beneath them. I wear bro-tanks, hoodies, and jeans. When I change, I turn into a large, silver-gray, muscular guy. I wear jeans and boots while in my form. Shirts are for normal people. Powers Metal Mimicry - He can make his entire body become Tungsten, making him impervious to most physical attacks. He can stay changed as long as he is awake. When he changes, he gets much bulkier, looking like a grown man. Super Strength - His super strength is only active when he is in metal form, in order to let him even move because Tungsten is so heavy. Weakness He is impervious to most physical attacks however vunerable to mental attacks. Trivia *His birthday is 09-14-2027. *He is right-handed. *He is number 25 and the Middle Linebacker for the Happy Harbor Greyhounds. *He is a undefeated Varsity wrestler and a state champ. *He is 5'8" and weighs 210 lbs but cuts to 195 during wrestling. *He can bench 335 normally, but 10,000 while in Ram-Mode Category:Villain Category:Sixteen Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Super Strength Category:Injustice League Category:Mtn Dew Stud